GS005: Stantler By Me
(known as Fume! Stantler, Fume! in Chuang Yi version) is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 8. Synopsis Prof. Oak claims the thief stole his Pokédex, as well as Totodile. Gold is interested in Pokédex, begging and fighting Oak to give it to him. However, Oak refuses and defeats Gold, who is more determined to obtain the device. After saving Rattata, Gold is asked a question that decides should he take the Pokédex. Chapter Plot Gold and Joey meet up with Prof. Oak, who presents the Pokédex. Gold remembers the thief had one. Oak sees the thief stole the Pokédex from Oak and Totodile from Elm's lab. Oak tells he has a lab in New Bark Town, as he has to come to Johto to attend to DJ Mary's shows. Joey tells Gold Oak has a granddaughter and both live in Pallet Town. Gold is more interested in the device, so Oak explains it can scan a Pokémon's strengths and weaknesses. Gold sees that the thief was scanning his Cyndaquil, to learn how to defeat it. Oak leaves, but Gold stops him. Gold admits he wanted DJ Mary's autograph, but sees he wants the Pokédex even more. Joey apologizes for Gold's rude behavior, but Gold really wants the device. Oak tells he crafted three Pokédexes, which are meant more for research purposes. Oak refuses to give it to Gold, who clarifies he might defeat the thief if he had the Pokédex. Oak brushes Gold off, responding he hands the Pokédexes to people he trusts, the ones that used their strength to help others. Gold sees he needs to prove he is strong, so Aibo uses Scratch. Oak's Stantler uses Confuse Ray, affecting Aipom with it. Aipom is confused, but Gold catches it. Oak tells even if Gold would defeat him in battle, Oak still wouldn't give the Pokédex. Oak points out that Gold is reckless, wanting to push towards the goal, without thinking of the costs, so he may not sense what is truly important around. He claims it would be a mere tool in Gold's hands. Gold is insulted and leaves, promising to become a great trainer without that "stupid device". Later, Gold trains his Aibo and Exbo extensively, not giving them a moment to rest. Joey asks Gold haven't they done enough, but Gold replies he cannot defeat "the old man". Suddenly, it begins to rain heavily and Rattata slips over, into a river, with Gold trying to get it. Oak encounters Joey, who is being held by Aipom from falling down. Oak helps him go back up, while Gold rescues Rattata, but he and Cyndaquil are floating on a log. Gold calls it back and throws the Poké Ball onto the ground. He tries to climb, but the waterfall pushes him down. However, he is rescued by Ledyba. Oak yells at Gold, for his reckless training has caused a lot of harm. Joey points out Gold saved his Rattata. Gold begs he is doing all this to get the Pokédex. Oak offers it to him, but asks what do Pokémon mean to Gold. Oak tells he saw people treating them as companions or friends. Gold tells his Aibo is like family to him, while he obtained Exbo from Elm's lab yesterday. He also wanted to defeat the thief, but since the thief escaped, he battled with Exbo together. Gold replies Pokémon are his partners, as they all battle together for the same goal. Oak gives the Pokédex to Gold pleasing them. They go to visit Elm in hospital, but Gold wants to get his bag first. Oak gives Gold the bag he found, while Gold sees everyone is okay. Gold asks Joey to give the bag (with the Pokémon) to her mom, who must be worrying. Gold's mum calls him, so Gold replies the Pokémon are okay and will be delivered back soon. Gold sees the picture of the thief and the glove, on it being etched the name "Silver". Gold sees he needs to hunt down Silver and bids Prof. Oak farewell, who sees Gold's attitude changes fast. Gold uses the skateboard, chasing Silver with his partners. Debuts Move Confuse Ray Item PokéGear Trivia This chapter's name is a reference to the movie and Ben E. King's song title Stand By Me. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 8 chapters